Kaiser der Zukunft/Abilities and Powers
Powers and Abilities As a member of the Stern Ritter, Kaiser is strong in his own class; however he falls behind some of the big names due to his inexperience. He is a trained swordsman when it comes to the large genre of swordsmanship, and to a lesser degree, fencing. He prides his swordsmanship as one of his stronger, if not strongest attributes in combat, the opposite of his swordsmanship being his archery although it is not to the level of mastery that his swordsmanship is. Natural Ability The Chronos ''(クロノス Kuronosu): The same title he was given for his letter among the Stern Ritter, is what he dubbed the ability he was blessed with. The ability itself he had awakened along with his initial quincy abilities had began to improve as he grew more experienced, although he hadn't directly known about the ability for a while. Chronos itself one could say is Kaiser's own evolution of the basic quincy technique: Namely the ability to absorb reishi. His body over the course of his life would cluster together Reishi when needed to forge his spiritual weapons; all the while what this actually did was slowly form the steps that lead to his knowledge of Chronos. His body would start to seemingly remember the process, as if it was starving and naturally it needed to eat so it seemed to enter a 'Perpetual cycle of eating' where his body would continually 'eat' ambient reishi, of course one cannot finish a meal without throwing away the plate; His body would take all of that reishi it ate and throw it out, essentially turning him into a living water cycle, where the reishi would cluster and be absorbed by him, only to be rained out just as soon as it was finished. Kaiser himself was aware of the process occurring within his body, but thought nothing of it, after all as it was, this cycle had no effect on him at all; Nor would it until he realized that like eating and evaporation, he could increase the speed in which this cycle happened by rapidly enslaving reishi (a smaller scale degree of Slkaverei) and causing it to quickly be filtered through his body to be expelled, and by doing the reverse slowing down the cycle by first filtering the reishi into his body then absorbing it. This cycle is Chronos, and by accelerating the cycle or Deccelerating it, Kaiser was able to litterally train his natural ability. As the name suggests, The ability has to do with Time, although he cannot alter the age of any beings, he does gain other privlages from his ability. : '''Altern '(高齢化 Korei-Ka, German for Aging): By accelerating the cycle within his body when a Reiatsu (or Reishi) based attack enters within 17 meters around him, he can cause the ability to quickly hasten the rate at which the bonds of these energy based attacks weaken, and in turn can weaken the attack in general. This also means, that by weakening the bonds the attack becomes unstable so if the user of the technique is unskilled with energy based techniques could have the same attack blow up in their faces. This ability does not discern, meaning that his allies and even his own attacks will be weakened. During the period that he's using this attack, the edge of his weapon becomes dull and his arrows become severally weaker. : Springen ('ジャンプ Janpu, German for Skip): By accelerating the cycle, then directing the flow of Reishi into his weapon, Kaiser can create a sort of invisible bungee cord that attaches to his body and to the weapon. After throwing the weapon (Or losing contact with it in some way) Kaiser's body will vanish, giving the impression that he's using a high speed movement technique; In truth this ability allows him to remove himself from the current area as if stepping into a garganta and preform a straight forward charge. When he steps back onto the normal plane it would appear as if he had stopped using whatever high speed movement technique he used stopped. The draw backs to this technique are simple, in the technique one can only move within 5 feet of the weapon upon re-appearing, he can only move forward, meaning should he turn around at all, the technique is cancelled and he is returned to his normal position. That being said, it is also easy for one to counter the move, assuming they know the works and are not just swinging randomly one could easily land a severe blow on Kaiser upon re-entering seeing how he can only move so far past his weapon, to the point where if his opponent timed it correctly; Kaiser could be cut by a opponent or impaled by a weapon. : : Umspulen ('巻き戻し Maki Modoshi; German for Rewind): By reversing the cycle within his own body, Kaiser can focus on making use of every molecule of absorbed Reishi, but in order to cluster together to act as a form of replenishment. This replenishment allows him to recover a fifth of his spent reishi each two minutes for a period of 10 minutes, although it can't be used while in combat due to retiring to be virtually still; it is a technique he can use on another being by making contact with them via his hands. If used on another person he can create a Artificial Umspulen that will have the same effect but with only half the time required. : Zeitlupe '(スローモーション Surōmōshon; German for Slow Motion)'': The first actual ability Kaiser made use of when making use of Chronos. It is distinctly signaled by the blade of his spirit weapon turning from a blue color to a almost green color. When the blade makes direct contact with something (This means the skin, the effect is dulled if it hits clothing.) this recreates the cycle within the targets body, now unlike Umspulen which can be directly used on a target, for the most part the cycle can harm another target. When the cycle is created Kaiser can instantly cause it to accelerate, causing reishi to rapidly be absorbed and passed through the targets body creating a effect that is similar to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Superhuman drug. The sudden rate at which the reishi pass through ones body will increase the senses of one to beyond the normal limit that they could handle, causing them to notice things in slow motion (1/100th of a second to be accurate.) for a period of 10 seconds. Within these 10 seconds, their body will not be able to instantly react to what their senses are absorbing and anything said, or done that they could hear, see, taste, smell or touch, will come rushing back to them in a instant in a sudden recoil 15 seconds after the initial 10 have worn off. That being said, if one could inflict a great amount of damage within the ten seconds of this technique the shock within the recoil could leave to a severe injury or confusion due to the sudden return of all senses. The ability itself cannot be used consecutively as using it can extensively drain Kaiser to the point that using any ability that Chronos enables is nulled until 7 minutes pass, the speed he absorbs reishi is halved for 6 minutes, and his reishi based attacks are severally weakened. '''High Spiritual Energy: Kaiser's reiatsu, like him, still has room to grow, control over it for him is easy as it is for most quincies of his ability. When released, Kaiser's reiatsu is emitted as a silver color, almost on the verge of being white, and although it is essentially a aesthetic; during the process each step seems to release a small ripple of reiatsu as if walking across water, each ripple emitting from the moment his heel lifts off the ground expanding no more than a couple inches. Swordsmanship Expert: Having eventually becoming his main source of combat; Over the years Kaiser has continually trained his swordmanship. Despite knowing few 'advanced' techniques for his swordplay, Kaiser nonetheless should not be considered a upstart in this form of combat. His sword is typically held by one hand (the right hand, usually.) as compared to people who hold blades with two hands, his swing has a much wider arc due to being able to fully swing his sword instead of just as far as both arms would allow. This does not mean he is against using both hands gripping the blade, which he himself still does from time to time, he just does not prefer it despite any increase in the power of the swing. He can make a habit of placing his resting hand on the dull side of the blade, and upon contact, press down upon it in order to add onto the strength of whatever sort of manuever he's preforming. When not placed in his right hand, which typically doesn't happen, his sword strings become stronger, although not noticiably, but stronger all the same. The reason he prefers not to use this, is because as far as he's concerned the reason for using a weapon is striking your target with it and as it stands his left arm is close to a inch shorter than his right; making it a strike a inch shorter than intended, which can easily cause a intended strike to be avoided and completly reverse the situation. Quincy Abilities (W.I.P.) Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: While easily one could define this as the base of all quincy abilities, those who have trained it could be surmised as a pyromaniac entering a field of crops covered in gasoline. Being masters of the trade, the quincy make formidable opponents when battling in a area that is healthy in reishi. Due to his own natural ability, Kaiser has experience with his own natural absorbtion of Reiryoku and combines this with a level of intelligence that allows him to near instantly deduce the smallest amount he can absorb but still have a great effect; Typically shown in enviroments with low reishi count in order to preserve as much as possible should it be needed or should he be fighting alongside other quincy who are also absorbing this energy. With his admission into the Vandenreich, this natural ability and his experience have been beneficial to those he allies with, or to himself.